Vestido azul
by Angie Crowe
Summary: Hogwarts terminó y llegó el momento de enfrentar al mundo como un adulto pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno esperaba y Sirius va a descubrirlo tarde o temprano ¿Cómo podría imaginarse que algo así sucedería? 4º CAPÍTULO ARRIBA!
1. Vestido azul

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. En cuanto a la canción, se llama "Vestido azul" y es del grupo musical La Oreja de Van Gogh. No gano nada por hacer esto.

**

* * *

**

**Vestido azul**

* * *

"Amy, no podemos seguir con esto" anunció el joven Black a su novia luego de esquivarle un beso.

Era un sábado por la noche y habían salido a tomar algo a un pub tranquilo donde podrían conversar.

"¿De qué hablas, amor?" preguntó, confundida. Sólo le bastó con verle las facciones para saber lo que venía después.

Era muy bueno para ser verdad…- se dijo a si misma, desde que había comenzado a salir con Sirius que temía ese día. Su fama de Don Juan lo perseguía donde quisiera que fuera, aún fuera de Hogwarts.

"Amy, no quiero lastimarte… No podemos seguir juntos" se lo veía serio, era una decisión tomada. Puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella para evitar que lo interrumpiera, sabía que iba a rebatirle "Son tiempos difíciles…"

"Yo quiero luchar junto a ti, Sirius" intervino, a pesar de todo. Sabía que se refería al creciente movimiento de aquel conocido como el Innombrable.

"No comprendes, no podemos seguir juntos" suspiró "Yo… quiero a alguien más"

Amy abrió los ojos como platos mientras se repetía que no lloraría… no enfrente de él. Habría puesto las manos al fuego por Sirius y por defender ese amor que sentía, y que había creído correspondido.

Regresa a la realidad… Él no cambió… Sabías que saldrías destrozada y aún así… ¡LO AMO!-

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa" dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que ella la tomara.

"Vete solo, puedo aparecerme" respondió seca y cortantemente, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Las palabras de él aún quemaban en sus oídos: _'…quiero a alguien más'_.

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que pagar la cuenta y salir de allí. Tenía ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, decirle que todo eso era por su bien, y sabía que de seguir allí no podría resistir el impulso. Deseaba decirle que aún la amaba, pero no podía, y eso le dolía.

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor.  
Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar._

Caminaba lentamente por la acera, dejándose despeinar por la brisa nocturna. Llevaba puesto aquel vestido azul que a Sirius tanto le gustaba y encima un grueso sobretodo marrón, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos. Apenas una semana atrás habían estado caminando por allí sin dejar de bromear y disfrutar de la compañía mutua pero ahora todo era distinto. Él no estaba a su lado y, lo que era aún peor, sabía el motivo. Había encontrado a otra. Otra que ocupara su lugar, recibiera las caricias que un día fueron para ella, sus besos, su amor… Todo. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lo había perdido. Sirius era el amor de su vida, y se le había escapado.

Mientras tanto él no podía dejar de pensar en ella y menos aún podía creer lo que había dicho. Sí, era cierto que él había tomado la decisión de dejarla, pero la idea era que no sufriera y sabía que, cegado por las ansias de que ella fuera feliz y pudiera rehacer su vida sin él, la había herido profundamente, y eso era algo que no podría perdonárselo jamás.

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
_

Sirius clavó los frenos, que sonaron estruendosamente contra el pavimento, para evitar darse contra el paragolpes del auto que iba delante. Al parecer algún distraído había cruzado la calle sin reparar en el tránsito siquiera. Él bajó de su moto para asegurarse que no había ocurrido nada, dado que el auto no avanzaba. Y al parecer varias personas más habían tenido la misma idea de acercarse a ver qué ocurría. Por suerte no había sido nada muy grave, el conductor había bebido y se había quedado dormido al volante pero no había pasado de eso.

Amy le tocó el hombro a un señor que estaba frente a ella para saber si había ocurrido algo grave dado que su baja estatura le dificultaba la observación pero perdió el habla al ver quien era el que se daba vuelta. A pesar de estar agitada, tener los ojos colorados y el cabello despeinado se la veía tan hermosa como siempre, -y a la vez tan frágil- pensó, sin poder evitarlo. Él estuvo a punto de responderle cuando una joven algo histérica (aunque bastante llamativa) para su gusto lo abrazó. Amy salió caminando velozmente de allí. No resistía ver eso.

"¿La conozco?" preguntó rápidamente Sirius luego de observar alejarse a su ahora ex novia con tristeza e intentando zafarse de las garras de aquella mujer.

"No, pero podríamos hacerlo, guapo" fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta junto con una sonrisa que no le gustó en absoluto.

Negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse de allí en su moto, en un intento de alcanzar a Amy, pero ya era tarde. La muchacha había desaparecido.

_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

Se quitó los zapatos a fuerza de talones y se dejó caer en la cama, rendida y con el rostro surcado por muchas lágrimas. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar su almohada y continuar con las lágrimas silenciosas mientras en su mente se repetían entre recuerdo y recuerdo aquellas palabras tan duras: _'Yo… quiero a alguien más'_, acompañadas por la imagen de esa mujerzuela abrazándolo. ¿Podría ser que Sirius ya estuviera saliendo con 'esa' antes de terminar con ella? Eso la convertiría en una cornuda… además de que hacia todo el doble de doloroso. No creía a Sirius, a SU Sirius, capaz de algo así, pero se encontraba tan confundida que ya no sabía a que atenerse. Y así pasaron lentamente los minutos para ella mientras se preguntaba si algún día podría superar aquello pero la única respuesta que encontraba era un rotundo NO.

_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van.  
Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar._

James sintió el ruido de una aparición y no dudó que fuera Sirius el causante pero algo andaba mal, su amigo no era de los que llegan silenciosos a una casa… menos que menos a la de su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Padfoot? Te ves fatal…" preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba al recién llegado, quien lo abrazó.

"Lo hice, Prongs… Terminé con Amy…" anunció con tristeza.

Lily, que había escuchado desde la cocina, fue a recibir a Sirius mientras le tendía un café a él y otro a su esposo. "Siéntate, nuestra casa es tu casa" lo invitó con una sonrisa mientras señalaba un sillón grande y ella misma se sentaba, sujetándose el vientre.

"Hola Lils… Harry" saludó con la taza en mano y esbozando una triste media sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a la embarazada.

A continuación Sirius les contó toda la historia, por qué lo había hecho y todo lo que había sucedido después mientras sus amigos oían atentamente.

"Deberías hablar con ella… Merece saber la verdad" comentó Lily, mientras sujetaba la mano de James. Se imaginaba en la situación de Amy y no le gustaba nada.

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

Y Amy no pensaba muy distinto, estaba realmente desilusionada y no se sentía capaz de seguir soportando eso. Si no podía estar con Sirius no estaría con nadie, y tampoco quería verlo con alguna otra. Lo mejor sería acabar con eso de una buena vez, cerrar ese capítulo de su historia definitivamente para no poder volver a abrirlo. No podía soportarlo, la herida provocada por él había sido profunda y certera.

El filo emitió un pálido destello cuando se prendió la luz del pasillo y ella se revolvió nerviosa en su lugar para toparse cara a cara con Sirius.

_  
Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
con mi sangre escribo este final_

"Amy… he venido a decirte la verdad" se lo notaba decidido y con una fuerza renovada. Definitivamente la charla con los Potter le había ayudado mucho.

Lástima que era tarde, ante el brusco movimiento que había hecho Amy se había provocado una herida que era capaz de acabar con su vida. El líquido rojo goteaba sobre la alfombra y ella no atinaba a hacer nada. Se encontraba allí, parada, sin saber que hacer. Realmente quería escuchar lo que él había venido a decirle pero se le comenzaba a hacer difícil, ver sangre la mareaba y fue cuestión de minutos antes de que cayera al piso, inconsciente. Sirius corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos.

"¡No, Amy¡¡¡Por favor, no me dejes!" gritó, desesperado, antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

Creo que el final quedó algo trágico… Tengo algunas ideas para otros capítulos pero estoy sumamente escasa de tiempo… Se supone que estoy estudiando química pero es que me inspiré y no pude evitar venir corriendo a escribirla. Quedó más corta de lo que imaginé. Espero que les haya gustado y, aunque no sea así, se animen a dejarme reviews que siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan las personas que leen mis historias, al menos para mí es importante. ¿Creen que merezca un 2º capítulo o les gusta más el final abierto?

Saludos desde Argentina

Angie Crowe


	2. En busca de noticias

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a la escritora J.K. Rowling y el poema es propiedad de Cintia G.K. (cariñosamente Lucius) quien me ha permitido usar su poema "Lluvia II" para este capítulo, el cual está dedicado para ella.

Muchas gracias a **Sara Fénix Black**, **Ely** y **Aureal** por sus review, sin ellos no habría tenido el valor de publicar un 2º capítulo. Espero no defraudarlas con este. En cuanto a Amy… lean si quieren saber, no hay adelantos.

* * *

**En busca de noticias**

* * *

"_Veo la lluvia  
Detrás de la ventana  
A cada gota, una lágrima.  
Una espera interminable  
está a mis espaldas.  
Esperanzas caídas  
en la nada.  
Uñas rojas  
Sueños rotos.  
Y una lágrima por la ventana"._

Sirius estaba parado frente al ventanal de la sala de espera del hospital. En su serio rostro podían observarse los rastros de las lágrimas que allí se habían secado. Se encontraba apesadumbrado y muy tenso, con las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda y meciéndose imperceptiblemente sobre sus talones. No soportaba tanta espera. La mirada perdida en aquel borroso paisaje que parecía irse inundando lentamente. Necesitaba del apoyo de sus amigos, un rostro conocido, alguien que lo acompañara… pero no había forma de tenerlo, no sin tener que abandonar el hospital aunque fuera por unos momentos. Ya había garabateado una nota a James pero dudaba que la lechuza llegara a destino fácilmente.

Un par de mujeres lloraban de alegría mientras abrazaban a un joven medimago que acababa de anunciarles el estado de su tía mientras que un pequeñito pedía a gritos que lo dejaran ver a su padre.

"¿Algún familiar de la Srta. Borland?" se escuchó claramente por sobre el bochinche de todos los presentes "¿Familiares de Amy Borland?"

El joven Black giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y fue al encuentro del médico, ansioso por saber como se encontraba ella. "Yo, Sirius Black"

"¿Es usted pariente de la señorita?" preguntó mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba con demasiada tranquilidad para el gusto de Sirius.

"No exactamente, pero soy yo quien la trajo. Quiero saber como está ella" se apresuró a responder.

"Lo siento joven pero lo que debo decir debo hacerlo a algún miembro de la familia" negó rotundamente el médico, acomodándose los lentes en su lugar.

"Pero usted no entiende ¡Necesito saber como está!" comenzaba a desesperarse, llevaba cosa de una hora esperando y ahora le salían con algo así.

"Siga alborotando el orden y haré que lo saquen de aquí" amenazó mientras le dedicaba una mirada para nada amistosa.

"Pero su familia…"

El médico regordete y prácticamente calvo hizo una seña al mago de seguridad para que se encargara de Sirius mientras reiteraba "Debe haber un familiar presente" antes de irse.

"¡Maldición!" gruñó mientras pateaba el suelo para luego esquivar al guardia "No me toque, conozco el camino"

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, sólo a él le ocurrían esas cosas. Lo único que había querido era proteger a Amy y ahora ni siquiera podía saber como se encontraba ella ¿Seguiría viva? El dolor y la necesidad lo carcomían mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? El guardia lo había dejado en la planta baja y probablemente le prohibiría entrar nuevamente al pabellón donde estaba Amy por un buen rato.

Piensa… piensa…- se repetía a sí mismo mientras intentaba descubrir una forma de llegar a donde quería.

Acudir a la familia de Amy estaba descartado desde el inicio. Sus padres se encontraban escondidos en el extranjero y siendo perseguidos por el movimiento oscuro, su hermano había muerto un mes atrás y su hermana… hacia ya más de dos años que nadie sabía de ella pero todos mantenían la esperanza de que algún día la encontrarían. Definitivamente no podía contar con la familia Borland pero si no lo hacía no podría enterarse de la situación. Necesitaba una idea, y mejor que fuera una bien planeada. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

Salió a la calle y se acercó a un muggle que vendía paraguas, necesitaría uno para salir de compras con ese clima. Era imprescindible para su plan. Lo siguiente fue ingresar al Caldero Chorreante.

"¡Black¿Qué tal Amy?" preguntó Tom con una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba un trapo por algunos de los vasos.

"Qué más quisiera saber yo…" el tono que empleó denotaba tristeza.

"Hombre¿ha sucedido algo?" la sonrisa había dado lugar a un poco de preocupación, el cantinero conocía a la joven hacia ya un buen tiempo.

Sirius explicó brevemente el asunto en voz innecesariamente baja, dada la hora apenas si había una bruja, bastante dormida, tomando el desayuno entre espaciados bostezos.

"¡Entonces no te demores más aquí¡Toma!" le extendió pergamino, pluma y tinta "¡Haz una lista con lo que necesitarás y veré qué te puedo conseguir de aquí!"

Una vez repartidos los elementos de la lista, Sirius se alejó algo más animado, sabiendo que contaba con la ayuda de Tom. Esperaba que sus amigos se le unieran pronto.

Los Potter acababan de aparecerse en el San Mungo pero era difícil saber a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba su amigo.

"Quizá haya ido a tomar algo, amor…" sugirió Lily, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

"Lils, quédate aquí por si regresa que yo iré a fijarme" pidió, dándole un rápido beso en la frente antes de irse rumbo a la cafetería.

Un médico petizo y regordete, calvo, llamaba al guardia del piso para sacar a un joven de cabello color arena, quien iba secundado por uno más alto de ojos ambarinos.

"Lupin, explícale a tu amigo como son las políticas del hospital si no quieren tener problemas" dijo el médico antes de retirarse.

"Déjalo Peter, ya encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Sirius… algo que no podremos hacer si nos sacan de aquí" argumentó mientras le hacía un gesto a su pelirroja amiga, quien se encontraba a unos escasos metros de ellos y había oído parte de la discusión con el doctor.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿Ya está por nacer?" preguntó Pettigrew, mareado y con las neuronas algo dormidas aún, aparte del enfado que sentía hacia la lechuza que lo había despertado temprano y hacia el médico que lo había hecho rabiar unos momentos antes.

"No, Peter… Apenas tengo cinco meses de embarazo…" respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

"No hemos tenido éxito con los médicos" anunció Remus una vez estuvieron los cuatro reunidos "Sólo dirán el diagnóstico a un familiar"

"Merodeadores, debemos encontrar a Padfoot" anunció James, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su esposa "No hay rastros de él por aquí… ni por ningún otro lugar del hospital"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí tienes las almohadas de pluma" informó Tom, apilando el par de almohadas junto con algunas de sábanas viejas que hacia un tiempo habían dejado de formar juegos.

"Nos queda una larga tarea por delante" comentó Sirius mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la perspectiva de saber sobre el estado de Amy. Jamás se podría perdonar si algo le había sucedido porque, al fin y al cabo, él era el responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Disculpen¡Abran paso!" iba gritando una mujer bastante voluminosa con una voz desagradablemente aguda mientras apartaba a quienes le estorbaban con una sombrilla que iba empuñando en su mano izquierda "¡Necesito ver a mi hija!" De vez en cuando se soplaba los mocos ruidosamente con un pañuelo bien parecido a una servilleta. De hecho, esta pertenecía al famosísimo bar de magos.

¡Los tacones me están matando!… Juro que cuando encuentre a quien creó estas armas asesinas… OUCH!- entrecerró los ojos ante el pisotón recibido mientras le propinaba al culpable un buen sombrillazo. Se lo merecía por despistado.

"¡Demonios¡Esa mujer podría ser golpeadora de un equipo de Quidditch!" se quejó Peter, tomándose la nuca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mismo médico que había atendido con anterioridad a Sirius, Remus y Peter salió a recibir a la escandalosa mujer, interesado por deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible.

"Me han dicho que mi hija, Amy Borland, está aquí internada. Necesito saber cómo se encuentra" pidió la mujer antes de soplarse nuevamente la nariz del modo más ruidoso que encontró. Sabía que la gran parte de las miradas estaban sobre ella en esos momentos.

"Señora, su hija ha perdido mucha sangre. Hemos tenido que hacerle una transfusión de urgencia pero ya hemos logrado estabilizarla…" comenzó a recitar el medimago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Demonios¡Esa mujer podría ser golpeadora de un equipo de Quidditch!" se quejó Peter, tomándose la nuca.

"Habría sido un buen complemento para Gryffindor… junto a Sirius habrían pulverizado a los oponentes" comentó Remus esbozando una media sonrisa mientras James y Lily observaban a la mujer.

"Si te descuidas es cosa de genes… fíjate el parecido de esa mujer con Padfoot… De hecho, amigos¡creo que lo hemos encontrado!" anunció Prongs por lo bajo.

"Así que ha sido Sirius quien me ha golpeado¡ya me va ha escuchar!" anunció, alejándose en dirección a la voluminosa mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Señora, su hija ha perdido mucha sangre. Hemos tenido que hacerle una transfusión de urgencia pero ya hemos logrado estabilizarla…" comenzó a recitar el medimago antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡SIRIUS¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREISTE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!"

La cara de la mujer, que no era otra persona que Sirius disfrazado, se puso pálida debajo del colorete mientras que el matrimonio Potter junto a Remus se detenían detrás de Wormtail, a quien habían intentado frenar sin conseguirlo.

Padfoot intentó, en vano, contradecir las palabras de Peter. Al médico el nombre le sonaba, era el escandaloso de la mañana, estaba seguro. Fue cuestión de minutos para que los guardias volvieran a escoltarlos al vestíbulo.

"Probablemente hoy les paguen trabajo extra…" murmuró el disfrazado mientras tironeaba para que le soltaran el brazo.

"Lo… lo siento" gimió el culpable de la nueva expulsión, buscando protección detrás del licántropo.

"No te mato sólo porque he conseguido que me dijeran que Amy sigue viva"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no los haya defraudado en exceso. Ojalá envíen reviews para darme sus opiniones. 

Saludos desde Argentina

Angie Crowe


	3. Hasta que llegues

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a JK Rowling y la canción "Hasta que llegues" pertenece a Daniela Herrero. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Bien, me costó mi buen tiempo decidir que canción usar para el capítulo 3 pero creo que finalmente encontré una bastante apropiada. El capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita Consuelo que dio con la song.

Gracias a **Sara Fénix Black**, **Cuervito**, **blacklady**, **Ely** y **BlAcK soPHIa** por sus reviews y perdonen por la demora para actualizar pero entre exámenes, colegio y todo sumándole que no encontraba una canción justa supongo que es algo comprensible. Mis disculpas a las que esperaban más tragedia que otra cosa porque me ha quedado más romántico de lo que esperaba. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3!

**

* * *

**

Hasta que llegues

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la aparición de 'la madre de Amy' en la sala de espera. Ya podía recibir visitas y hasta le permitían salir a pasear por el patio del hospital pero aún se encontraba bajo la observación de los médicos. Pocos eran los que creían que el corte había sido por accidente pero los motivos para retenerla en el hospital disminuían día a día. Cuando finalmente dieron de alta a la chica ya había pasado una semana y media. Una semana y media sin Sirius.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Cómo está, Prongs¿Se la veía bien?" preguntó un preocupado Sirius al ver entrar a su amigo a la casa acompañado por su esposa.

"Estaba ansiosa por salir del hospital…" respondió James mientras le corría una silla a Lily para que se sentase.

"Quiero detalles"

"Sirius… ella aún no entiende por qué no has ido a verla" interrumpió la pelirroja "Tenía la ilusión de que fueras hoy al menos…"

"Lily, sabes que lo hago por su bien. Soy un peligro para ella" argumentó, como tantas veces antes "Tiene que… olvidarme" añadió, bajando la vista.

"No puedes pedirle eso… ¡no sin antes darle una explicación!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su departamento fue irse directo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. A continuación, en bata y pantuflas, se dirigió a la cocina. Definitivamente no extrañaría la comida del hospital, y no es que fuera mala. No había rastros ni de una lechuza. Dejó la olla en el fuego y fue a cambiarse, no necesitaba enfermarse ahora.

¿Acaso ya me has olvidado?-

Almorzó en silencio, jugueteando con su tenedor entre los espaguetis que descansaban en su plato. Cada rincón de esa casa guardaba muchos recuerdos.

_Te espero en las cartas que no llegan nunca_

_y entre los recortes de un tiempo mejor_

_en las nubes tristes de cada verano_

_y en los fríos inviernos sin calefacción._

Su vida iba regresando a la normalidad pero eso poco le importaba. El despertador sonó temprano, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Lo apagó y depositó un beso en la foto de Sirius que tenía en la mesita de noche antes de levantarse a arreglarse.

"Estoy segura que hoy será… Hoy es el día" repitió en voz alta, mirándose al espejo.

Todas las mañanas transcurrían iguales para ella, siempre con la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia suya. Fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno y luego se apuró a llegar al teatro. Ese día practicarían por última vez y, a la noche, el gran estreno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche anterior no habían dormido. La luna llena era algo que siempre había mantenido despiertos a los Merodeadores, quienes se despertaron con el tiempo justo para tomar su desayuno/almuerzo que Lily les había preparado especialmente.

Peter ahogó un bostezo antes de hincarle el diente a una apetitosa manzana roja. "Creo que me tomaré una buena siesta o me dormiré en medio del teatro"

"No hables con la boca llena" lo reprochó James rápidamente pero era tarde. Sirius había oído perfectamente.

Era de conocimiento de todos los allí presentes que Sirius deseaba ir a ver el estreno de la obra de Amy, hacia meses que tenían planes para aquella noche, y si bien ahora no tocaba el tema era algo que no hacia falta preguntar.

"Tienes muchas ganas de verla ¿no es así?" intervino un débil Remus, entrando a la habitación.

Al verlo entrar Lily tensó los labios, reprochándole el que se hubiera levantado pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. Las cosas que uno hace por los amigos.

"Saben que sí…" respondió por lo bajo, desanimado.

"¿Y por qué no vas esta noche?"

"Ella no debe verme…"

"Y no lo hará, Padfoot" anunció James con una idea en mente. Todos habían estado planeándolo hacia bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El papel de Amy en la obra era secundario pero todos habían disfrutado verla en escena. Se la veía radiante. Nadie podría negar que actuar era lo suyo. James y Lily estaban tomados de la mano y a sus costados se encontraban un descansado Peter y un renovado Remus aguardando a que la actriz saliera del camerino. Esa era su noche y habían quedado en ir a cenar. Amy fue a su encuentro y les dedicó una ligera sonrisa, Sirius no estaba allí.

_Te espero al bajarme de cada escenario_

_y en las horas punta de cada estación_

_en las 4 líneas que encierra mi mano_

_y en los estribillos de cada canción._

Habían escogido Friday's para ir a cenar, aprovechando que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del teatro.

"No querrás enfermarte" sentenció Remus con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su bufanda.

"Gracias…" tomó la bufanda luego de unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica. Había algo en aquel gesto que le había recordado demasiado a Black.

Todos caminaban en hilera, los Potter liderando la marcha, Peter en medio y Remus con Amy detrás. Una canción bastante conocida hacia unos años resonaba en el ambiente, probablemente proveniente de algún local. Lupin tarareaba inconscientemente mientras su acompañante lo observaba extrañada. A él jamás le había gustado esa canción. –Menos desde que Sirius la tenía pegada y la cantaba donde fuera que estuviéramos…-

Finalmente llegaron al lugar e inmediatamente la pelirroja y el licántropo se dirigieron a los baños mientras que el resto buscaba una mesa. Lily le entregó rápidamente el frasco e ingresó por la puerta que decía claramente y en letras grandes 'Damas'.

_Presiento que vas a llegar para quedarte_

_pero mientras tanto no puedo olvidarme_

_de lo que puede ser y aún no ha sido_

_del tiempo que me roba mi destino_

_hasta que se decida a cruzarme contigo._

"Bien… ¿ya ordenaron?" preguntó un sonriente Remus sentándose junto a Borland.

James lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, definitivamente Moony estaba raro. El agredido gesticuló un 'Auu' que se apresuró a disimular con la servilleta.

Una vez llegada la bebida todos se sirvieron y Lupin se apresuró a detenerlos, poniéndose de pie para pedir un brindis por Amy. "No olvides que esta es tu noche" le susurró.

La comida llegó a su fin y luego de unos momentos de conversar entre amigos James pidió permiso para levantarse e invitó a bailar a su mujer.

"James… estoy embarazada" le recordó con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, eres la mujer embarazada más bonita… Además, Harry debe aprender a bailar desde pequeño" insistió, acomodándose las gafas.

"Cariño, apenas estoy de tres meses… ¿Y si fuera niña?"

"Pues una niña también debe saber bailar… aunque ya verás que será niño, ya lo hemos discutido" le reprochó logrando que cediera.

Enseguida Peter distinguió a Berta Jorkins y, tomando coraje, se acercó a hablar con ella. Definitivamente había algo en aquella chica que lo llamaba.

Por su parte los dos restantes se quedaron conversando dado que Remus siempre se había destacado por su timidez a la hora de bailar, aunque cuando se decidía a hacerlo no se le daba nada mal.

_Te espero en las fiestas de mi calendario_

_en los besos sabios que nadie me dio_

_en las voces grises que encierra la radio_

_y en la prensa rosa de mi corazón._

Moony conversaba animadamente con Amy y se encontraban tan a gusto que no reparó en la hora. ¿Hacia cuánto que habían llegado allí? No lo sabía y tampoco le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

"Dicen que hoy había probabilidades de que terminara el partido de los Tornados contra las Abejas…" comentó la fiel seguidora del Quidditch y los Magpies.

"Perdieron los Tornados" comenzó a contar, emocionado. Estaban tocando uno de sus tema preferidos: Quidditch "Las Abejas atraparon la snitch luego de 38 hs. de juego… aunque se está discutiendo si es válido o no porque uno de los cazadores de los Tornados habría tocado la escoba del guardián de las Abejas entonces tendría que haber habido sanción… ¡Todo un escándalo!"

"Quizá si hubiera llevado a mano un falsoscopio se habría enterado que ese jugador no era de confiar..."

"No creo que los falsoscopios sirvan de mucho para algo así… Probablemente no dejaría de girar con tanta gente alrededor…"

"Quizá sea más útil la varita entonces…"

"O una poción…" sugirió, divagando.

"Remus, tus ojos están grises y…" comentó Amy, acercándose un poco.

Ante esas palabras se hizo bruscamente para atrás, mientras sus divagaciones cobraban sentido.

Poción… ¡POCIÓN¡**LA** POCIÓN!-

"¡Voy al baño… Ya regreso!" anunció, con la poca calma que logró juntar, mientras comenzaba a sentir una ligera brisa en los tobillos… la túnica le quedaba corta. Ella no alcanzó ni a pestañear que él ya no se encontraba allí.

"Aquí está ocurriendo algo raro… Remus está MUY extraño…"

James y Lily que habían estado bailando regresaron a la mesa al ver correr a un Remus a medio transformar. Estaban listos para enfrentar lo peor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ante una distraída Amy. Al parecer no había notado nada.

"¿Harry ya aprendió a bailar?" preguntó, sonriente.

"Dudo que haya aprendido algo más que a dar tumbos" respondió la pelirroja mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué estás insinuando¿Acaso crees que bailo mal?" preguntó el joven de lentes, aparentemente ofendido.

Y ahí empezaba otra 'pelea', arrancando risas a todos los presentes. Enseguida Berta y Peter se unieron a la charla pero había alguien que aún no regresaba.

_Presiento que vas a llegar para quedarte_

_pero mientras tanto no puedo olvidarme_

_de lo que puede ser y aun no ha sido_

_del tiempo que me roba mi destino_

_hasta que se decida a cruzarme contigo._

Remus ingresó corriendo al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, buscando la botella entre sus ropas.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" gritó, desesperado mientras volcaba el contenido de todos los bolsillos.

"Psss… James" lo llamó su esposa señalando al suelo, aprovechando uno de los chistes de Peter para hablar a su esposo.

James abrió los ojos horrorizado. Allí estaba el frasco. Su amigo debía estar desesperado, sin contar que los que entraran al baño evidentemente notarían algo extraño. Se agachó con el pretexto de atarse los cordones para alzar la botellita y, momentos después, fue al baño.

"¿Puedo preguntar que harías sin mí?" preguntó con una sonrisa, ingresando al tocador, el cual se encontraba regado de cosas que en el pasado habían estado dentro de los bolsillos del merodeador.

"¡PRONGS¡Mira que te has tardado!" le reprochó, abalanzándose encima de su amigo para tomar la poción.

"Esta cosa sabe horrible… ¿sabías?" comentó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas flexionadas "Dime… ¿cómo reaccionó cuando lo supo?"

"Pues… no creo que lo sepa… Al menos no ha dicho nada, está en la mesa, riéndose de los chistes de Peter…"

"Esa ha estado cerca… Gracias por cubrirme"

"Para qué estamos los amigos" sonrió, ayudándole a recoger todas las pavadas que había tirado en su desesperación "¿Cómo haces para llevar todo esto encima?"

"Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos"

_Hasta que llegues_

_Hasta que llegues_

_Te esperaré..._

* * *

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca del capítulo. A propósito¿Creen que Amy se haya dado cuenta que era Sirius? Ella notó algunas cosas raras pero… Quiero opiniones. Aclaro: los símbolos que faltan es por culpa de que hoy me odia.

Saludos desde Argentina

Angie Crowe

**Contesto reviews:**

**Sara Fénix Black:** Que bueno que te esté gustando como queda. Respecto a haber abandonado el toque dramático… quizá un poco pero es que dentro de todo me fue inevitable impedir esa escenita del final con Sirius disfrazado… Dicen que el amor causa esos efectos y dado que la historia también es romántica lo puse aunque he de admitir que sí ha quedado bien cómica. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este chapi.

**Cuervito:** Me alegra mucho que no me hayas enviado un Avada Kedavra vía msn y más aún el que te gustara el capítulo porque realmente tuve miedo de no cumplir con tus expectativas cuando te comenté que me gustaría usar tu poesía para uno de los capítulos. Espero que este capítulo tb sea de tu agrado

**Blacklady:** Que bueno que te guste como va la historia y que te haya dado tanta gracia la escena de Sirius disfrazado, la verdad que cuando la escribí no sabía como la tomarían y tampoco quise dar mucho detalle para que cada uno la imaginara. Espero que este chapi te haya gustado.

**Ely:** Muchas gracias por tu review, es lindo saber que hay gente siguiendo la historia, Como ya dije antes perdón por la demora y espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo 3.

**BlAcK soPHIa:** Muchas gracias por darme ánimos para continuar y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Ojalá sigas pensando que voy bien en el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por tu review


	4. Si la ves

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás cosas que puedan reconocer pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo no gano ni 5 centavos por hacer esto. La canción es de Franco de Vita cantando a dúo con Sin Banderas y se llama "Si la ves".

Disculpen la demora pero estuve unos días fuera… Fueron 4 días sin tocar PC y ahora hace un ruido feo… se rumorea que ya está por morir .. Respondo reviews al final del capítulo y ya las dejo libres para seguir leyendo la historia. Ya verán que este chapi no es imprescindible para el desarrollo de la historia pero explica un poco mejor algunas cositas de Sirius.

Por cierto, el capítulo va dedicado a **Joanne Distte**, por leer atentamente y porque, sin querer, me dio la idea para hacer este capítulo. El capítulo está cortito, queda en sus manos si lo leen o no.

**

* * *

**

Si la ves

* * *

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no era necesario" comentó con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

"No es ninguna molestia" le restó importancia Remus. "No iba a dejar que andaras sola por ahí a estas horas" le guiñó un ojo mientras rechazaba la invitación. Ya no le quedaba poción.

"¡No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde!" exclamó, observando su reloj.

"Creo que será mejor que vaya volviendo…" se despidió al modo más Moony que pudo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla e ingresó las llaves en la cerradura mientras él comenzaba a alejarse.

"¡Remsie!" lo llamó, haciéndolo volverse "¿Te molestaría acompañarme al parque el fin de semana?"

"Ahí estaré" aceptó antes de despedirse con la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la casa no se encontraba muy presentable… La túnica le llegaba sobre los tobillos dejando a la vista unas medias del PU, los zapatos en la mano y la corbata caía desatada por los costados del cuello. Era evidente que había regresado a su forma habitual en el camino pero su sonrisa valía más que mil palabras. James salió a recibirlo con un "¡Enhorabuena!" mientras que Remus, el verdadero, aguardaba en el interior, demasiado débil todavía.

A continuación todos se ubicaron dispuestos a escuchar lo que había sucedido. Moony estaba ansioso por saber dónde había quedado ubicada su persona. De vez en cuando surgían risas entre los Merodeadores, ya fuera por sus acotaciones o por los sucesos, por lo que la charla se extendió un poco más de lo pensado y acabaron hablando de muchos temas más frente a unas ricas tazas de chocolate humeante hasta que, poco a poco, fueron cayendo dormidos uno por uno debido al agotamiento. Todos se asombraron al despertar cuando se encontraron con un pensativo Sirius bastante ojeroso dada la falta de sueño. Cualquiera habría pensado que todo andaba bien pero ya lo dice el dicho: Las apariencias engañan. Para Amy todas las cosas de la noche anterior habían pasado junto a Remus y recién ahora caía en la cuenta. Él ya sabía los riesgos que corría cuando aceptó llevar a cabo el plan… Había sido impulsivo a la hora de decidir y ahora eso podría costarle más de lo que realmente estaba dispuesto a dar. Si bien él había dejado a Amy con la intención de que se alejara de él y el peligro que representaba no había considerado cuánto podría dolerle verla con otro… hasta ahora. Con otro que extrañamente conocía muy bien. Remus. Su fiel y querido amigo de siempre. Y podía que sólo fuera un nombre de la lista que vendría.

Después de la comida llamó al licántropo aparte y le contó que había quedado en encontrarse con Amy el fin de semana pero fue en presencia de James donde se animó a confesar sus temores. Lupin no sospechaba de los celos que comenzaban a nacer en el interior del joven Black.

"De cualquier modo James, si la ves, ya sabes lo que debes decirle… "

_Si la ves dile que,  
Que me has visto mejorado  
Y que hay alguien a mi lado  
Que me tiene enamorado  
Que los días se han pasado  
Y ni cuenta yo me he dado  
Que no me ha quitado el sueño  
Y que lo nuestro está olvidado.  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien  
Que nunca he estado mejor  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
Por que ella no está, que va  
Dile que al final de todo  
Se lo voy a agradecer  
Aunque pensándolo bien  
Mejor dile que ya no me ves.  
_

Los días pasaban y el encuentro con ella estaba cada vez más cerca. De sobra está decir que los celos habían ido en aumento pero al menos Remus ya estaba al tanto de una buena parte de ellos. Padfoot ya había tomado una decisión con la aprobación de sus amigos y para disgusto de Lily, quien se encargó de regresarlo a la realidad tan efectivamente como un baldazo de agua fría.

"Lo que propones es imposible y muy arriesgado"

"Lils, tú sabes que tengo las agallas" se defendió "Haría cualquier cosa por ella"

"Esto no se trata de tener o no agallas, Sirius" negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces…?"

"¡Vamos¡Como si pudieras hacerte pasar nuevamente por Moony!" El tema ya comenzaba a desesperar a la pelirroja.

"La poción multijugos…"

"¡Bla, bla, bla, eso son sólo palabras¡La última vez la usaste toda, estuvimos **UN MES** para hacer esa poción pero ahora sólo contamos con un par de días es simplemente IM PO SI BLE!"

La voz de la conciencia había hablado a través de ella y lo había golpeado bien fuerte y parejo. No había una forma de contradecir eso, era lógica pura ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?

A tan solo dos días de la 'cita' comenzó el entrenamiento exhaustivo e intensivo para que Remus aprendiera a comportarse como el nuevo Moony. Era necesario que Amy no notara la diferencia o Sirius habría cavado su propia tumba. Si sólo hubiera tenido más fuerza de voluntad y se hubiera aguantado las ganas…

"Lección número 12... Si llega a preguntar por mí…"

Si la ves dile que

_Ya no espero su llamada  
Y que ya no me despierto  
En plena madrugada  
Y que ya no la recuerdo  
Y que ya no me hace falta_

_Dile que ya estoy curado  
Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (yo estoy muy bien)  
Que nunca he estado mejor, (mejor)  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero_

_Por que ella no está ¡que va!  
Dile que al final de todo  
Se lo voy a agradecer  
Aunque pensándolo bien_

_Mejor dile que ya no me ves  
_

"¡NO PUEDES DORMIRTE¡AÚN NOS FALTA MUCHO!" gritó, zamarreando a su amigo. Al pobre Lupin se le cerraban los ojos del sueño y los ronquidos entrecortados de Peter desde el sillón invitaban a irse a dormir y no despertar por un laaaaargo tiempo.

"Sirius, pareciera que quieres matarlo…" comentó James, restregándose los ojos con la palma de sus manos.

"Al menos así tendría una buena excusa para no ir…" acotó ácidamente Lily desde la puerta. Ese día se habían reunido en la casa de los Potter y al parecer para ella no había sido una experiencia muy agradable el ser despertada a las 4.30 de la mañana por los gritos del morocho enamorado.

Los Merodeadores dieron un respingo e incluso Pettigrew se levantó, sobresaltado por la intromisión.

"Le juro que no he hecho nada malo, Profesora…" balbuceó mientras se paraba torpemente junto al sofá, recuperándose de la reciente caída y arrancando risas a todos los presentes. Incluso él reía, desorientado.

"Colabora o ve a dormir, Lils..." suplicó Black, con el cansancio visible en sus ojos, una vez pasada la distracción.

"Venga, que les he traído café" sonrió amablemente mientras dejaba a la vista la varita y depositaba las cosas que traía levitando tras ella sobre la mesita ratona. "A ver… ¿qué tal va el alumno?"

"Fatal" se auto diagnosticó.

"Es que llevamos muchas noches trasnochando…" lo excusó Wormtail, ahogando un bostezo.

"Vamos Moony, repite lo que te he enseñado" pidió el maestro antes de tomar un poco de café "Para que vea que no estas en blanco…"

_  
Que me he perdido_

_y que no voy a regresar  
y dile también  
que aunque me llame no contestaré;  
si la ves  
_

Negó con la cabeza. "No deberías pedirle que mienta por ti… Sería mucho más maduro si enfrentaras las cosas como un adulto…" sentenció mientras se acurrucaba junto a su esposo.

"No le pidas peras al olmo" le susurró James en un tono perfectamente escuchable por todos.

"Habló la voz de la experiencia" los reprochó, haciendo alusión a la alborotada relación que habían llevado ellos en su paso por Hogwarts.

"No puedes negarme que yo si he sido una buena maestra" respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente, previa sacada de lengua, antes de darle un beso a su marido.

"Pues fíjate que MI alumno ya tiene bien en claro lo que espero de él…"

"No otra vez…" rogó Peter, tapándose los oídos. La cosa estaba volviéndose algo repetitiva.

"Remus ¿Qué le dirás a Amy cuando te pregunte por mí?"

_Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)  
Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero_

_Por que ella no esta ¡que va!_

_Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole)  
Se lo voy a agradecer  
Aunque pensándolo bien_

_Mejor dile que ya no me ves._

"Las acotaciones estuvieron de más…"

"¡Es la pura realidad!"

"Pero lo que deseo es que actúes, NO REALIDAD"

"Creo que será mejor si nos vamos a dormir… Sólo quedan unas horas antes del encuentro…"

* * *

Como les había advertido no sucedía mucho en este capítulo pero tuve ganas de introducirlo. Espero que no estén deseando enviarme un Avada Kedavra por hacerlas esperar y no haber puesto más 'acción' al capítulo, estaban advertidas. El próximo no se hará esperar tanto, siempre y cuando mi computadora siga viva.

Saludos desde Argentina

Angie Crowe

PD: Ya que están por aquí… ¿Qué tal un review? Me haría mucha ilusión recibir al menos uno…

**Respondo reviews:**

**Cuervito:** Mil gracias por continuar alentándome. Supongo que este capítulo te respondió si Amy lo descubrió o no… Ahora habrá que ver qué sucede cuando vaya al parque con el verdadero Remus… Ya nos veremos en el msn, muchas gracias por tus aportes y por ser siempre quien lee primero y deja review de inmediato!

**BlAcK soPHIa:** se esconde Bien… me he demorado y lo admito… Por si no leíste mis razones estuve varios días sin pc, espero sepas disculparme y te agrade como va la historia. Prometo que el próximo capítulo estará en línea en menos de una semana… probablemente el fin de semana pero mejor me quedo mudita. Gracias por leerme ;)

**Blacklady:** Me alegro recibir tu review y fue gracias a ti que introduje un par de frasecitas de Remus y su preocupación por la impresión que puede haber tenido Amy de él… Ya habrás leído lo que le ha hecho pasar Sirius en este capítulo… Me gustaría saber qué piensas acerca del encuentro del próximo chapi ¿Resultará?

**Joanne Distte:** No te explico mi felicidad al recibir tantos reviews juntos sin contar la gran ilusión que me hizo el que te gustara la historia. Muchísimas gracias por alentarme a seguir y ni qué decir respecto a que he mejorado escribiendo… supongo que algo mejor estoy pero aún me falta muchísimo para llegar a escribir bien, aunque por algo se empieza, no? No te preocupes… todas odiaron al médico y me alegra que él haya producido el efecto que quería transmitir. La escena final del chapi 2 es una de mis preferidas dentro de la parte 'cómica' que desenlaza este romance. Como habrás notado te dediqué el capítulo, y buenas razones que había para hacerlo. Ojalá nos veamos pronto en msn. Ya me encargué del detallito de los meses de embarazo… soy una despistada sin remedio. ¡Genial que al menos una haya tomado en cuenta a la pobre Berta¿Chivatoscopio? Fíjate tú las diferencias culturales, de cualquier modo me gusta más Falsoscopio :P el otro suena muy… animalesco? En cuanto a las canciones de los chap. 1 y 3, en cuanto nos veamos en msn te las paso Y del concurso Weaver, ya estoy buscando tiempo e ideas para dedicarme a él Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo. ¿Qué opinas del encuentro¿Crees que vaya a resultar? Habrá que esperar al próximo chap. Bss wapa, he visto que actualizaste así que mañana me pasaré a leer ;)


End file.
